What if
by Deanies Pie
Summary: What if this what if that. Things always could have gone a different way. What if one shots of certain episodes. Hurt!Sam and Protective!Hurt!Dean
1. chapter 1

I love what ifs. As a child I would always ask what if questions. I still do. Now I want to share them with you.

Each chapter will be a what if of an episode. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

 **What if _Devil's Trap_**

Sam stands with his father and brother. Reeling from the events of the day. John curses and runs a hand through his hair.

"Damnit Dean, That wasted a bullet. There was a better way to handle that."

Dean looks at his father in disbelief and then at Sam. "Dad, the demon was gonna kill sam.. I couldn't hesitate or Sam would be dead.. or worse."

Sam walks around the room and stops at a window. John watches him from across the room and glares.

"I think we should just leave this alone for a while. to be safe." John keeps his eyes on Sam and waits for the rebellion. When it doesn't come he pulls out the colt and aims it at him.

Sam sees this from the corner of his eye and frowns turning to face his dad and brother.

"Dad.. What the hell? Put that away before someone gets hurt." Dean steps between his brother and his father with his hands up. "What has gotten into you?"

John shakes his head furiously. "That's not your brother. Sam would have been against just giving up. Not after everything."

Sam laughs lowly and Dean frowns as he slowly turns to look at his brother.

"Oh John. Took you long enough." Sam's eyes change to the ominous yellow and Dean and John are slammed into the nearest wall.

Pinned to the wood, John looks at the discarded gun and then at the demon. "Get out of my son, you bastard."

Dean stares at his brother and struggles to get free. He watches his brother walk up to him and Dean shivers at the yellow eyes that weren't his brother.

"I'm gonna have so much fun in here."

XxXxX

The demon paces in front of Dean with a wicked smile pianted on its face.

"You know, Sam really hates that he left with you back at stanford. That you saved him from the flames. He rather be with Jessica." The demon taunts Dean.

Dean shakes his head. "Shut the hell up, demonic bitch." He tries to ignore the words out of his brothers mouth.

He looks to the side and sees his father getting loose from the hold and he looks at his brother. "Sam, if you are in there we are gonna get you out. As for the demon, I'm gonna kill you just like we killed your family."

The demons smile falls and he bares into Dean. Dean cries out and spits up some blood.

A gun clicking draws the demons attention away.

XxXxX

The demon turns around to face John and the gun aimed at him. "What are you gonna do, Johnny? Kill your boy?" John doesn't answer but Dean can see it in his face.

"Don't shoot, dad! Don't you dare!" Silent tears streamed down his face as he held his stomach.

John keeps his eyes on the demon. When the demon changed back to Sam's eyes, John's heart broke and he swallowed past a lump. "You really gonna kill Sammy just to get me? Is your sons life worth losing to take mine?"

Dean continues to beg where he is sitting unable to do anything and John stares at his son. Finger on the trigger.

John slowly lowers the gun and Dean almost cries in relief and the demon smirks.

"I love you, Sammy." With that John raises the gun and shoots.

The world slows down as the smoke rolls out of the barrel, cries rip out of his eldest sons throat, a tear runs down his dirty stubbled cheek.

The demons light flickers within his son and Sam stares blankly at John. A drip of blood running down his face from the hole in his forehead. The body finally falls backwards and lands with a loud bang.

Dean wills himself to crawl to his brothers body and cradles the younger mans body in his arms.

John watches the heart break and looks up at the ceiling. "Take care of him, Mary." He whispers before joining his son to mourn.

XxXxX

 **Angsty first chapter. If you have an episode you would like to see a what if for just let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed and Updates coming soon.**

 **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	2. chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

I'm so evil for killing Sammy. Just know I love Sammy angst. This chapter will be What if Dog Dean Afternoon 9x05. What if it was just a regular hunt and gadreel wasn't in Sam.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

XxXxX

Sam creeped through the back of the resturaunt, keeping a weary eye out for signs of danger. Dean was elsewhere in the building as they ad split up to cover more ground. Their eyes were set on the cook who has been commiting the murders.

Sam hears something behind him and his insides clench. His mind screaming to run and not look back. His instincts got the better of him and he turns around to face the cook.

Before he can even react, Claws slice through the air and Sam's hand shoots up to protect his neck from further harm. As Sam's vision clouds and he slides down the wall, he hears a gun fire blast and someone saying his name.. _or was he shouting?_ Sam's world went dark.

XxXxX

Dean was stalking around the building, heading back to Sam. He hadn't found a thing where he had been. It made him a little fearful for Sam's well being. If the cook wasn't found by Dean then surely was found by Sam.

Dean comes into the hall where he had last seen Sam heading toward. The sight that met him made Dean want to throw up. Before him, he saw Sam clutching his throat, blood everywhere, and skin pale. When his eyes find the cook he raises the gun and shoots him in the head.

He ignores the dying cook and rushes to his brother. "Sam!" He calls to his brother wth no response. He takes off his overshirt and places it on Sam's neck, staunching the flow. One hand on the shirt, he reaches for his phone and calls an ambulance.

With a quick reassurance that help was coming, he turns back to his brother and runs bloody fingers through Chestnut hair. He comforts his brother and keeps him alive until real help came.

XxXxX

Dean sat in a hospital chair, leg jittering, and blood staining his clothes. The world felt heavy in those hours, waiting to hear how his baby brother was doing. Time seemed to slow and the world was quiet.. because his world wasn't okay. Infact, his world was bleeding out in the hospital somewhere.

Dean had forgotten about Cas, but as he came to mind he dialed his number and waited for an answer. When the deep voice greeted him, he felt tears spring in his eyes. _Don't be a little bitch, Sam needs you to stay strong._

"Dean? Dean is that you?" The angels voice booms through the speaker and Dean clears his throat.

"Yeah, Cas. It's me. I don't know where you are but.. I could use your help, man. Sam's in rough condition and I.. just need a friend. We are in Enid, Oklahoma." Dean's jaw sets as he holds back the emotions.

With a simple _I'm on my way_ Dean hung up and put his phone down. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Dean's head snaps up when he hears Sam's name and is confronted by a white coat.

XxXxX

Deep cut, needed stitches, should make full recovery. Dean had not heard sweeter words. It had been two days since his world was taken from him.

Now as he watched his brother and best friend talking and Sam laughing at Cas cluelessness, he knew that things would be okay. Heaven and Hell could go screw themselves.

XxXxX

 **Oh my goodness! Sam still alive?? See I don't always kill off Sammy.** **Let me know what you guys think and if you have suggestions, just let me know.** **Peace and Chicken Grease!**


	3. Chapter 3

I really want anyone to throw What if Ideas at me. Just know I am always open to ideas. This will be a What if for "Something Wicked".

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

XxXxX

Dean watched as the evil thing began to feed off his brother. His heart pounded deep in his chest and his finger hesitated. He willed himself to snap out of his daze.

Memories of his fathers anger and disappointment clouded his face. Then he saw his brother. Not the 22 year old but the 4 year old with chubby cheeks and big hazel eyes.

Something snapped within him and a gunshot rang through the air and something thudding against the ground.

XxXxX

It was dead. Dean had finally killed the damned thing.

And then he remembered his brother, still and unmoving from the floor. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, as if asleep.

Dean crawled over to the younger brother and held his face in his hands. "Sam! Come on, man. We did it."

All of a sudden, Dean was knocked fo the floor.

So much for the bastard being dead.

Dean rolled to the side and before the thing could begin feeding again, Dean shot him. Over and over and over.

The Shtriga began to deflate as orbs of light began to leave from it and out the window.

An orb fluttered over to his brother and flowed into his mouth as Sam breathed in a gasping breath. Dean let out a relieved sigh and pat his brothers chest.

Sam had yet to wake up. Dean shook him firmly. "Come on, Sam. Nap time is over." When Sam made no move to wake up, Dean continued. "If you don't wake up now, I'm gonna use your face to draw on."

Sam remained still and asleep. Dean shook him again. "Sam!"

This time Sam groaned at the jostle of his stiff muscles. Dean sobbed out a sigh in relief and put his forehead on his brothers chest.

"You scared me, bitch.." He muttered as he lifted his head and quirked a smile at the soft reply.

"Jerk.."

XxXxX

 **Aah. Not too big a twist but I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon and keep the ideas rolling. Peace and Chicken Grease!**


End file.
